


More and More

by taeminuet



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consent Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminuet/pseuds/taeminuet
Summary: “No. Boys who don’t listen don’t get to ask for what they want. You’re going to take what I give you. And since you’re so eager, I’m even going to be nice and give you another.”In which Taemin punishes Jonghyun.





	More and More

“Fuck, fuck, Tae,” Jonghyun whines, tugging pathetically at the cuffs around his wrists. They’re leather, padded, enough to keep him in place even as he strains and twists around, but they’re mostly for show. Taemin could keep him in place as easily with a word or a touch. Jonghyun is Taemin’s, utterly and completely. The cuffs are just an accessory.

“Yeah, babe?” Taemin asks, almost casual but for the way he’s pressing little kisses along the shaft of Jonghyun’s cock, the way he’s three fingers deep in Jonghyun and fucking them in and out, slowly and steadily. “What is it?”

“ _Tae_ ,” Jonghyun whimpers, and the leather of the cuffs digs in hard, probably enough to bruise tomorrow. He knows that their friends will know, but he relishes in it, the idea that they’ll know a little of what Taemin does to him. Even the idea makes him feel hot, his skin damp with sweat as he struggles to be good and not thrust his hips up. “Tae, fuck, please.”

“That’s not an answer. Tell me what you want,” Taemin says, and twists his wrist, grinding his fingers in just a little deeper.

Jonghyun shouts, a wordless cry, and rolls his hips instinctively. Almost immediately, Taemin’s other hand is coming down on the inside of his thigh, a stinging crack of red across his skin that makes Jonghyun gasp, legs spasming an inch towards closed before they fall open again, inviting Taemin in. “Please, Tae, just want— ah. Want you to fuck me. Want you to make me come.”

“Mm,  _good_  boy,” Taemin says, twisting his wrist again in reward, and smirking when Jonghyun whines and forces his hips down to keep him from bucking up. “Not yet.”

Jonghyun lets out a breathless whine. “ _Please_ ,” he says. “I asked. Come on, Tae, don’t  _tease—_ ”

“Are you telling me what to do now, puppy?” Taemin asks, pausing and lifting up just far enough to cock his head to one side. Jonghyun shivers, starting to shake his head, but Taemin’s words are firm. “I’m sorry. What was that?”

“Ah, fuck,” Jonghyun whimpers, the sudden tone to Taemin’s voice catching him off guard. “I didn’t— I just wanted… fuck.”

“'Just wanted,‘” Taemin echoes him, taunting. “So greedy, puppy. Such a needy little slut that you can’t even  _wait_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jonghyun says.“Please, I’m—”

“So pretty,” Taemin says, and leans down, sucking Jonghyun’s cock into his mouth and starting to move his hand again, fucking his fingers into Jonghyun’s ass.

Jonghyun wails. “Please, Tae, wait, please. I’m gonna, please. I’m gonna come.”

Taemin lifts his head, mouth sliding off of Jonghyun’s cock with a soft  _pop_. “No,” he says, voice brokering no argument. “You’re not.”

Jonghyun feels like all the wind is knocked out of him. “Ah,  _Tae_ ,” he whimpers, and then cries out as Taemin fucks his fingers in particularly hard, his hips spasming up. Immediately Taemin’s hand catches him across his inner thigh again, and Jonghyun gasps and comes helplessly.

He’s shaking when he comes down, breathing heavy and staring wide-eyed at Taemin’s who has a stray flecks of come around his mouth, too close to Jonghyun to avoid it. Jonghyun’s breath catches unevenly, throwing off his breathing even worse. “Taemin…”

“What did I say?” Taemin asks, voice so terrifying casual that Jonghyun feels the twist of  _something_ in his chest, a feeling somewhere between anticipation and fear that leaves him feeling small and vulnerable and so, so  _good._

“You said no,” Jonghyun breathes, and when Taemin’s face only sets further, he rushes out, “You told me not to come.”

“So you didn’t misunderstand me then,” Taemin says. “You just decided not to listen. Too eager to get off like a little  _slut—_ ”

“Aah,” Jonghyun whines. “Please, I—”

“No. Boys who don’t listen don’t get to ask for what they want. You’re going to take what I give you. And since you’re so eager to come, I’m even going to be nice and give you another.”

“A-another?” Jonghyun asks, almost bewildered, and then shouts when Taemin pulls his fingers out of Jonghyun’s ass only to shove four back in, a stretch that is just the right side of painful, just barely shy of too much. Taemin fucks them in hard and fast, and while the stretch is nice, every press against his prostate makes Jonghyun want to scream. “Wait,” he gasps. “Wait, wait, Taemin. It— ah fuck, ah — it  _hurts_.”

“That’s the point, Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and fucks in his fingers somehow harder, faster, sharper, each thrust making Jonghyun’s spent cock twitch and harden and ache, and he doesn’t have a refractory period like this, he  _can’t—_

“Taemin, Taemin, please, I can’t. Please,” he whimpers, shuddering, yanking his arms hard against his cuffs and trying to pull his legs closed. Taemin smacks them back open, grabbing the area he’s been spanking, and shoves it up against him, forcing Jonghyun open.

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says, and he’s not stopping, but his voice is kind. “Use your safe word if you need to.”

“I— ah,” Jonghyun says, a little, hiccuped noise of pleasure-pain. “Don’t need to.”

“ _Good_ boy,” Taemin says, and then twists his hand hard and wraps the other around Jonghyun’s spent cock. It’s starting to get hard again in the worst way, and every touch feels like it’s too much, like he’s going crazy, but there’s a feeling of helplessness there that burns through him, makes his cock harden under Taemin’s fingers despite himself.

He comes again, spilling over Taemin’s hand, and he doesn’t bother to ask for permission now, because he knows it doesn’t matter. And he’s right. Taemin doesn’t even blink, only pauses for half a second to smear the come around and then keeps going, slicking the way using Jonghyun’s come as lube.

Jonghyun makes a wordless moan, tossing his head back and forth. He yanks futility at his cuffs, tries to curl his body up into itself for safety, and lets Taemin pull him back into place without a fuss, giving in. “Please,” he chokes out. “Taemin, please. Please, fuck, please, stop. I can’t. It hurts so bad. Taemin. No more. No, no—”

Taemin strokes him to hardness again, slower this time, more agonizing. His fingers aren’t even fucking him anymore, just digging into his prostate and rubbing in slow insistent circles that make Jonghyun feel like he can’t get a proper breath.

“Taemin, stop. Stop, please stop,” he whines, yanking at his cuffs. “Please. I’ll be good. I’ll do anything. Stop. Please.”

“Safe word?” Taemin asks.

Jonghyun shakes his head and whimpers. “Please.”

Taemin jabs his fingers sharply into Jongyhun’s prostate and leans down, taking the tip of Jonghyun’s cock in his mouth and sucking hard. Jonghyun screams, a noise that he thinks sounds like he’s being tortured, and Taemin makes the softest of moans around the head of his cock, just a little noise of pleasure. Jonghyun comes again, sobbing brokenly.

There’s almost nothing left, but Taemin swallows dutifully, pulls back up, and examines Jonghyun closely. “Safeword,” he prompts again, sounding firmer now.

Jonghyun shudders and finally nods. “Selene,” he whispers, the word for when he’s done but not distressed.

Taemin lets go of him immediately, shuffles up to undo his wrists and press little kisses to his mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, chaste, sweet little things. “So  _good_ ,” he murmurs. “So good for me. You did so well, Jonghyunnie. You were so good.”

“Made you punish me,” Jonghyun says slowly, uncertain.

“You took it so well. You did so good. So fucking pretty. You sounded so good, begging like that. Taking so much for me,” Taemin says. “My good boy. My good puppy.”

Jonghyun flushes a little, hard to see under the redness of exertion in his cheeks, but Taemin seems to see, because he presses kisses to Jonghyun’s cheeks and whispers, “So cute. So good for me.”

“I— thank you,” Jonghyun whispers finally. His tongue feels thick around words that aren’t begging right now. His mind feels fuzzy and blank. He feels soft and small under Taemin’s attentions, and all of that combined is the best feeling in the world.

“My sweet boy,” Taemin says and helps Jonghyun sit up. “Do you wanna clean up, or do you want a drink first?”

“I… don’t know?” Jonghyun whispers.

“Okay,” Taemin says, kissing his forehead. “If I get you a drink will you drink it?”

Jonghyun nods, and Taemin smiles and disappears just long enough to come back with a bottle of gatorade and a few pieces of a chocolate orange Jonghyun had left on the counter. He lifts them wordlessly to Jonghyun’s lips, a piece of chocolate and then a sip of gatorade, the citrus flavors washing through Jonghyun and making him feel somewhat more clear.

“Good boy,” Taemin tells him every time he finishes a piece, and Jonghyun hums happily each time until all of the chocolate and gatorade is gone. “You think you can stand?”

Jonghyun thinks about it for a second and then nods. “Shower,” he says, and Taemin smiles at him for making a decision of his own.

“Shower,” Taemin agrees, and helps him up, still praising him all the way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from [tumblr](http://taeminuet.tumblr.com).


End file.
